Visite chez les SLG
by Empty Corpse
Summary: Marion a été invitée chez Mathieu pour assister à une journée chez le concepteur d'SLG, l'histoire se déroulera en plusieurs chapitres, un par personnalité de Mathieu Sommet.
1. Le défi

**Disclamer :** à part l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit… à part vos sourires !

**Note : **Pour comprendre d'où vient cette fan il est préférable d'avoir lu ma fiction ''toujours de la famille'' mais ce n'est pas obligatoire pour la compréhension

**Résumé :** Marion a été invitée chez Mathieu pour assister à une journée chez le concepteur d'SLG, l'histoire se déroulera en plusieurs chapitres, un par personnalité de Mathieu Sommet.

**Enjoy !**

**Épisode 1 : Quelques instants avec Le Geek **

Le Geek et son invitée étaient installés devant la console et jouaient à un jeu de combat. Ils jouaient en silence, se concentrant sur leurs enchainements de coups afin de vaincre leur adversaire respectif, parlant (criant) seulement lorsqu'ils étaient vainqueurs. Le Geek avait gagné pour la septième fois lorsqu'il mit pause et se tourna vers Marion

''Je viens d'avoir une idée, on va faire un défi, si je gagne au bout de trois parties tu me fais un bisou, si tu gagnes je te fais un câlin, ça te va ?''

Il avait rougit en évoquant le prix qu'il souhaitait recevoir en cas de victoire, faisant sourire la jeune femme

''Je ne vois pas tout à fait où j'y gagne ? C'est quoi mon profit la dedans ?''

''Bah, tu gagnes le droit de me faire un câlin, c'est bien non ?''

Fronçant les sourcils un instant, Marion éclata de rire et acquiesça.

''Très bien, j'accepte ton défi !''

Ils s'emparèrent de leur manette, se concentrant à nouveau. FIGHT ! Manche 1 victoire : le Geek. Regard confiant du jeune homme. FIGHT ! Manche 2 victoire : Marion. Sourire narquois de la jeune femme. FIGHT ! Manche 3 victoire : Marion. Le Geek était abasourdi, il venait d'être vaincu par une fille ! Il n'aurait pas son bisou, mais il pourrait se consoler avec un câlin. Gloussant légèrement de contentement pour sa victoire, elle accueilli le jeune garçon dans ses bras et, malgré la défaite de ce dernier, déposa un rapide baisé sur sa joue, le faisant virer au rouge pivoine et le laissant sans voix.

**Voilà, ce chapitre pilote de la série ****Visite chez les Slg**** est un peu plus court que prévu mais en même temps je fais ce que je peux ! Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? En tout cas le prochain portera sur notre ami le patron ! Bonne lecture !**


	2. mauvais plan

Nous voilà de retour pour un nouvel instant de vie avec nos amis d'Slg, ce chapitre de l'histoire a été assez compliqué à écrire car il s'agit ici du patron, il fallait donc retranscrire sa personnalité perverse sans tomber dans le hardcore, même si je voulais quand même mettre notre jeune invitée dans l'embarras, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Enjoy !**

**Épisode 2 : Deux minutes de trop avec le patron**

Après sa victoire -écrasante- sur son jeune ami le Geek Marion avait rejoint le patron qui tenait absolument à lui montrer ''quelque chose'' dans sa chambre. Rien qu'aux mots ''c'est dans ma chambre, suis-moi gamine'' Marion avait commencé à se méfier et le Geek lui avait glissé en douce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait suivi le patron dans sa chambre, ça s'était très mal terminé pour lui. Très peu confiante après ces quelques constatations elle suivit tout de même son guide. Arrivant dans une pièce assez banale, murs blancs, lit d'une personne, bureau dans un coin avec un ordinateur portable fermé et certainement éteint, quelques posters de pin-up au plafond, rideaux à la fenêtre. Une chambre quoi. Sauf qu'elle n'avait entendu ni le cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure, ni le froissement des vêtements qui tombent au sol, trop absorbée par sa visite visuelle de l'endroit. C'est en se retrouvant face à un patron dans son plus simple appareil que Marion se rendit compte que ça allait probablement mal finir si elle ne réagissait pas. Réagir, oui, mais faire quoi ? Première réaction logique, elle cria. De toutes ses forces. A s'en briser la voix. Puis lorsqu'il fut trop près à son goût elle frappa, tentant au minimum de viser la gorge, histoire de l'assommer deux secondes, le temps de filer, mais ce con avait de la force ! Et il était rapide, il avait bloqué le coup presque sans efforts. Ça allait mal tourner, d'une minute à l'autre il serait trop tard, mais que faire ?

BOUM

La cavalerie arrivait, l'une des personnes présente dans ce studio venait l'aider !

''J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, elle est fermée à clef !''

''Va chercher Mathieu ou Maître Panda !''

Et le bruit des pas du Geek qui détale laissa place à un silence gênant

''Sérieusement gamine, t'es pas drôle, t'aurais pu me laisser jouer un peu''

''Pas avec moi merci, maintenant aurais-tu l'obligeance de remettre des vêtements ?''

''Allez petite, on va bien s'amuser !''

Au même moment, Mathieu -qui avait un double des clefs puisque bordel c'est quand même son appart !- ouvrit la porte, prit connaissance de la scène un instant sans être choqué plus que cela par la tenue d'Adam du patron, ce qui semblait donc habituel, le poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante où il l'enferma avec ses vêtements, lui promettant de ne le délivrer qu'une fois qu'il aurait revêtue une tenue plus appropriée à la présence d'une invitée et repartit, entrainant avec lui Marion, passablement choquée, et la mena devant une porte verte où il lui expliqua que le patron n'était absolument pas la personne avec laquelle elle pouvait rester seule

''Ici ça devrait bien se passer, je pense que tu vas même beaucoup t'amuser !''

Et il partit, la laissant devant cette intrigante porte verte, qui pouvait bien vivre ici ? Le Hippy ? La fille ? Maître Panda ? Le Prof peut-être ?

Elle tourna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur…

**Sur quoi ? Hein ? Sur quoi elle s'ouvre selon vous ? Donnez-moi votre avis en review, et si vous avez un commentaire à faire, faites-le ! S'il vous plait… *petits yeux de chiens battu***


	3. Dans ce cas dansons

**Certains d'entre vous m'ont envoyer des Mp pour me donner leur avis sur ce que cachait derrière cette porte close verte, et peu ont trouver, même en faisant plusieurs propositions, voici donc, le chapitre mystère…**

**Mes félicitations à jereood29 qui à trouvé qui se cachait derrière cette porte verte ! Bravo, je te dédicace donc ce chapitre, même s'il reste principalement dédicacé à Mathieu Sommet comme toute cette fiction  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Épisode 3 : Une ou deux heures de dance<strong>

_**Précédemment avec le patron…**_

''_Allez petite, on va bien s'amuser !''_

_**Heureusement que le Geek et Mathieu étaient là…**_

_Il lui expliqua que le patron n'était absolument pas la personne avec laquelle elle pouvait rester seule…_

_**Et maintenant, une nouvelle porte s'ouvre…**_

''_Ici ça devrait bien se passer, je pense que tu vas même beaucoup t'amuser !''_

_Et il partit, la laissant devant cette intrigante porte verte, qui pouvait bien vivre ici ? Le Hippy ? La fille ? Maître Panda ? Le Prof peut-être ? _

_Elle tourna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur… _

Une chambre, aussi verte que la porte, où vivait un être vêtu d'un kigurumi absolument craquant, Maître panda ! Il y avait dans la pièce une musique relativement forte qui fut mise sur pause dès que le panda s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune invitée. Le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme quant à la position du panda –un bras en angle droit levé, l'autre contre son corps- lors de son arrivé trouva une réponse lorsqu'il expliqua

''Je répète ma danse du panda pour notre prochaine émission, tu veux essayer ?'' (je prends du recul sur les épisodes si je veux, c'ma fiction *^*)

Ayant répondu un ''pourquoi pas !'' enjoué, Marion partie se placer à côté de son maître -best joke ever- tentant de reproduire ses mouvements pendant qu'il les lui expliquaient

''Bon c'est simple, tu lèves ton bras droit en gardant l'autre le long de ton corps, puis tu inverse… voilà comme ça, puis tu le refais trois fois rapidement, et tu fais cet enchainement quatre fois de suite. Parfait ! En musique maintenant !''

La jeune élève ayant vite intégré la chorégraphie, maître panda jugea qu'il était acceptable de la faire en musique. Ils dansèrent une fois, puis deux et Marion ne s'épuisant toujours pas Maître Panda invita ses colocataires de Salut Les Geeks à venir répéter avec eux. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que Mathieu, Marion, Maître panda, Le Geek, Le patron et Le Hippy se réunirent pour exécuter avec entrain la ''Danse du Panda''. Après plusieurs essais, tout le groupe était coordonné, Marion se mit donc de côté pour laisser Mathieu tourner cette danse pendant qu'ils étaient tous capable de faire les mouvements en même temps que les autres. Maître panda s'empara du micro et entonna sa chanson :

''Quand j'arrive dans le club en VIP Je suis admis  
>Les femmes sont toutes folles de mon beau kigurumi hey.<br>Je claque mes billets pour arriver à les soûler  
>Mais j'avais 20€ et j'ai dû payer 3 entrées.<p>

J'ai commandé un verre d'eau ! Mais personne vient me parler...  
>Je suis seul, Je suis sobre, j'ai très envie d'me tuer<br>T'es un panda ! Reprends toi ! Ta race est en danger !  
>Lèves les bras, dragues moi ça, et surtout n'oublies pas...<p>

Fais la dance du PAN !  
>Fais la dance du DA !<br>Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda !

Fais la dance du PAN !  
>Fais la dance du DA !<br>Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda !

Fais la dance du PAN !  
>Fais la dance du DA !<br>Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda !

Fais la dance du PAN !  
>Fais la dance du DA !<br>Vas y danse, vas y danse, vas y danse Panda !

oh, j'suis un panda,  
>Vous n'm'aurais pas les chinois !<br>Oui j'suis un panda  
>Vous n'm'aurez pas ! ''<p>

Reposant le micro après sa brillante prestation, Maître panda s'inclina face à ses amis et décida qu'il était temps de prendre une pause pour tout le monde, ils se réunirent donc tous dans la salle pour boire un grand verre de coca (oui, du coca, il y a de jeune lecteurs parmi nous après tout… oh et puis j'men fou) ou de bière pour ceux qui le préfère. Cette journée s'annonçait vraiment, vraiment exceptionnelle ! Marion observa toutes les personnes présentes, la fille était revenue de son shopping et même le Prof avait accepté de se joindre à eux. Maintenant, elle se demandait avec qui elle allait continuer sa journée, même si peu lui importait car après tout, jusqu'à présent ils avaient tout fait pour que les instants passé tous ensembles soient inoubliables. La jeune femme sentie qu'on tirai son col, on l'entrainait vers une nouvelle pièce et lorsqu'elle put se retourner elle eut l'agréable surprise de se trouver face à…

* * *

><p><strong>J'aime tellement le suspense laissé par des points de suspension… alors selon vous, elle se retrouve face à qui ? Donnez-moi vos avis et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ma fiction en review ! À bientôt !<strong>


	4. que de questions

**Déjà j'aimerais remercier tous mes reviewers, vous me donnez un pep's de malade qui me permet d'utiliser chaque moment de mon temps libre pour écrire et non pour faire je ne sais pas encore trop quoi xD, vous êtes beaucoup plus bavards que les lecteurs des rubriques Harry Potter ou Avengers ! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, car vous comptez aussi ! Et si vous ne mettez pas de review parce que vous ne savez pas quoi dire... mettez ce qui vous passe par la tête ! les mots qui comptent le plus ne sont pas les mots qu'emploient les gens de ''la haute'' ce sont les mots que VOUS employez, pour dire ce que VOUS ressentez !**

**Décidément**** jereood29, tu m'épates ! Une fois encore tu as deviné qui a entrainé Marion dans son coin pour continuer la journée ! Encore bravo ! Et sors de mon cerveau bordel ! C'est flippant à la longue… *^***

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Épisode 4 : Un moment avec le Prof<strong>

***musique épic* **_**Souvenez-vous, Marion passait du bon temps avec tout le monde… Tout allait bien… Ils venaient de danser tous ensembles… MAIS ! Quelqu'un l'avait écartée du groupe pour continuer la journée… Elle allait découvrir QUI allait s'occuper d'elle pendant un moment…**_

_La jeune femme sentie qu'on tirai son col, on l'entrainait vers une nouvelle pièce et lorsqu'elle put se retourner elle eut l'agréable surprise de se trouver face à…_

Face à la personne qu'elle s'attendait le moins au monde à voir à ce moment-là, le Prof se trouvait face à elle, la fixant de ses grands yeux, cherchant à trouver ce que pouvait lui apprendre la créature qu'il venait de ramener dans son laboratoire, depuis que Mathieu avait mis fin à sa rubrique ''Science Infuse'' il n'avait plus beaucoup l'occasion d'étudier de sujet intéressant et l'arrivée de cette fan était une promesse de nouvelles découvertes. Peut-être commencerais-t-il par de simples questions… À moins de n'attaquer directement la dissection ? Ah, non c'est vrai, Mathieu lui avait déjà rappelé deux fois de ''ne pas disséquer nos invités au risque de les faire fuir''… Bon tempi il se contenterai de questions alors. Désignant un fauteuil du doigt pour la jeune femme il prit place dans un second lui faisant face.

''Et bien mademoiselle, même avec ma science infuse je ne devine pas votre nom, comment vous appelez vous ?''

Intriguée par le prof qui, comme à son habitude, paraissait plus louche qu'amical, Marion lui fit part de son prénom et de la raison de sa présence dans le studio

''Oui, en effet, Mathieu m'avait dit que nous attendions une invitée…''

''Oui, c'est moi''

''Bien, comme ça fait longtemps que j'ai eu à ma charge une enfant, ne t'attend pas à trouver le temps que tu passeras avec moi très passionnant. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je pourrais faire pour t'occuper mais comme tout le monde doit te prendre en charge un moment, j'ai estimé qu'il était temps que je prenne mon tour.''

''Je peux peut-être vous poser des questions, le temps que vous trouviez quelque chose à me faire faire ou à me montrer ?''

''Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ca me rappellera l'époque de la science infuse… Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?''

''Pourquoi les garçons ont du mal à comprendre les filles ?''

Le prof prit un moment pour réfléchir, d'habitude il ne prenait pas ce genre de question, mais ne pas le faire devant cette jeune femme, alors qu'elle attendait de lui l'utilisation de sa science infuse en live serait avouer qu'il était mal à l'aise envers la gente féminine, ce qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Le prof prit alors une grand inspiration et, de sa voix pincée, se lança dans ses explications.

''Mais vois-tu c'est très simple ! (oui, je devais le mettre. Je le DEVAIS. En honneur à la science infuse. RIP.) Les garçons et les filles ne viennent pas de la même planète, en l'occurrence, Vénus et Mars, leur dialecte est donc logiquement différent, ce qui veut dire une chose pour une fille, ne veux pas dire la même chose pour un garçon ! C'est pourquoi les deux espèces ont du mal à se comprendre !''

Sceptique, Marion fixa le prof un moment avec de lâcher un ''mhmmm'' approbateur et de reprendre la parole

''Pourquoi certaines personnes marchent lorsqu'elles sont au téléphone ?''

À nouveau, il prit un moment pour réfléchir, à vrai dire il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé mais sa science infuse commença à monter et les idées commencèrent à fuser.

''Ces personnes ne sont pas adaptées à l'utilisation du téléphone, elles ont besoin d'un contact visuel, alors lorsqu'ils utilisent un téléphone portable et qu'ils n'ont donc pas la possibilité d'établir ce contact, ils marchent, encore et encore, afin de combler le vide laissé par l'absence d'interlocuteur.''

À nouveau satisfaite par la réponse elle croisa les bras et s'adossa à la chaise. Elle réfléchissait, souhaitant trouver une question qui puisse coller le prof, en vain. Finalement, la jeune femme entrepris de poser une question sur une autre personnalité de Mathieu Sommet, mais à peine avait-elle commencé sa phrase qu'une tornade déboula dans la pièce et la happa de nouveau, l'entrainant une nouvelle fois, dans un endroit qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas reconnaitre…

* * *

><p><strong>Désolé, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt ! Mais j'ai eu une journée chargée, et je n'étais pas contente de ce que j'écrivais alors je recommençais… j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Un avis sur qui est revenu chercher la jeune Marion ?<strong>

**Au faite ! je ne pourrais pas poster pendant un moment, disons prochain chapitre dimanche, je part chez une amie passer un moment, mais ne vous en faites pas ! j'emporte mon pc et je continuerais à produire dès que j'aurais un moment !**


	5. choisi le film !

**Cette fois, c'est Akura Fokkusu qui a trouvé la réponse ! Et du premier coup ! En même temps Akura, ce chapitre je te l'avais promis… ! je te le dédis juste après Mathieu Sommet ! Je vais essayer de le faire plus long promis ! Mais c'est pas gagné… Allez c'est parti**

* * *

><p><strong>Mon frère et ma cousine ont leur BAC \O (= ceci est un homme qui lève les bras)**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Au faite, sur cet épisode j'ai choisi de montrer le côté paternel du Patron. Même si ses envies salaces ne le quitteront pas pour autant. Lol.)<strong>

**Épisode 5 : une nouvelle heure avec le Patron**

_Mais à peine avait-elle commencé sa phrase qu'une tornade déboula dans la pièce et la happa de nouveau, l'entrainant une nouvelle fois, dans un endroit qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas reconnaitre…_

''Tu comptes garder tes vêtements cette fois ?''

''T'inquiète gamine, Mathieu m'a fait la morale, et justement je prends mon tour pour t'occuper. T'es encore jeune, tu veux regarder un film ? T'as pas l'âge pour que je te distraie de la même manière que MOI je passe mon temps.''

''D'accord, choisi le film.''

''T'es… t'es sure gamine ? Je crois pas qu'on ait les mêmes goûts filmographiques…''

''C'est pas un problème''

S'il fallait vraiment passer un moment avec lui, autant l'occuper avec quelque chose qu'il aime, histoire qu'elle ne risque pas de se faire violer. Pour la seconde fois de la journée. Le Patron se dirigea vers une étagère, en sorti un DVD qu'il jeta sur son lit

''Interdiction de regarder tant que je suis pas revenu gamine, sinon Mathieu et les autres aurons beau essayer de m'arrêter ils y arriverons pas.''

Marion pensa aussitôt que c'était une bien sévère ''punition'' pour simplement regarder le titre d'un DVD mais elle préféra ne pas prendre le risque, il avait eu l'air tellement sérieux que la jeune femme avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un de beaucoup moins prudent qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'essayer. Et que le Patron avait tenu sa parole. Un frisson la parcourue. Au moins cette fois ça devrait bien se passer, même si elle savait parfaitement que ''bien se passer'' et ''Patron'' dans la même idée n'était pas très crédible. Pas crédible du tout en fait. Les pas de l'homme en noir résonnèrent à nouveau, il revenait. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de sa chambre avec un sceau de pop-corn énorme les yeux de la fangirl s'illuminèrent. DU POP CORN MIOM MIOM MIOM ! Reprenant le DVD sur son lit, le Patron se saisit sans douceur de son ordinateur portable, le posa au creux de son bras gauche et l'ouvrit de la main droite pour préparer le film. En regardant Marion qui était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, il désigna son lit d'un mouvement de tête et lança

''Installe toi gamine, j'arrive''

''Pas de connerie hein ?''

''Zen, je t'ai dit que Mathieu m'avait fait la morale et quand Mathieu dit quelque chose, on écoute sinon on vire. J'ai pas envie de virer gamine.''

Sans être vraiment rassurée, la jeune femme s'installa tout de même sur le matelas qui s'avéra confortable, se faisant une place parmi les sept oreillers que comptait la tête de lit. Une fois le film prêt à être visionné, le patron prit lui aussi place dans le lit –une personne souvenez-vous. Je suis cruelle. Et je l'assume- Choisissant de se mettre contre le mur -entre Marion et le mur donc- posa le pc sur son ventre et cliqua sur play. C'est alors que démarra… UN DISNEY ! Le Roi Lion plus exactement.

''Gamine, je pleure toujours à la mort de Mufasa, si tu te ris de moi ta journée va très mal se finir c'est clair ?''

''J'ai bien pleuré pendant la fanvid de AngelMJ sur la disparition du prof, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me moquerai de toi.''

Ils se concentrèrent sur le film et la jeune femme cherchant une position confortable pour regarder le film fini par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Patron que des idées perverses tourmentaient déjà.

''Tu devrais éviter ça gamine''

Mais sa mise en garde avait été inutile puisqu'elle s'était endormie. Il lui faudrait donc lutter contre lui-même. Mais le Patron reste le Patron même avec une mise en garde de son créateur… C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se mit à imaginer plusieurs scénarios pouvant expliquer l'acte qu'il souhaitait commettre. Légitime défense de drague ? Déjà utilisé sur le Geek – ne marche pas. Il réfléchissait toujours lorsque la jeune femme commença à remuer un peu, Marion faisait un cauchemar. Assez horrible d'après les quelques mots que le Patron parvenait à saisir. L'homme tout de noir vêtu –c'est t'y pas la classe cette phrase ?- secoua son épaule (à elle, pas à lui) en lui murmurant

''Gamine, réveilles-toi. Hey, gamine. BORDEL MAIS TU VAS TE REVEILLER OUI ?!''

Et, étrangement, ce fut la dernière phrase qui eut enfin l'effet escompté. Même si le Patron avait aussi attiré l'attention de Maître Panda qui débarqua dans la chambre

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?''

''Rien boule de poil, on t'a pas sonné''

''Marion ?''

''Ce n'est rien Maître Panda, on regardait un Dis…aie ! Un film ! On regardait un film et je me suis endormi, j'ai fait un cauchemar et le Patron m'a réveiller. Vraiment, tout vas bien.''

Après un long regard soupçonneux, l'homme au kigurumi parti, les laissant après un dernier avertissement adressé au Patron.

''Pourquoi tu m'as mis un coup dans les côtes Patron ?''

''Ils savent pas que je regarde des Disney, je cache mes DVD. C'est assez dégradant pour mon image.''

''Dégradant ? C'est vrai que niveau perversité on fait mieux, mais ça prouve juste que tu as un cœur…''

''Justement gamine. Ça prouve que j'ai un cœur, c'est ça le problème. Je suis Le Patron, l'homme qui s'habille tout le temps en noir, qui ne quitte ni sa veste ni ses lunettes, qui viole sans vergogne et tout cela est vrai. Mais je suis aussi celui qui n'a pas de cœur, ils pensent surement ça à cause des viols.''

'' C'est vrai qu'un violeur qui regarde Le Roi Lion, c'est…''

''Pas crédible.''

Le Patron avait achevé la phrase de son invitée avec douceur. Il n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps sans mettre ses plans à exécution. Surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa tête de son épaule.

''Tu devrais partir gamine.''

''Pourquoi je… ?''

''Vraiment, tu dois partir. Maintenant.'' L'avait-il coupée

''Oh. J'y vais. Merci pour le film. Et le Pop-corn''

''Pas de quoi.''

Elle était partie, le Patron n'en revenait pas de lui-même. Il avait protégé une victime potentielle. Et une vrai femme qui plus est, pas un de ces travestis d'Europe de l'Est qu'il ramenait les soirs de distraction. Un instinct paternel peut-être.

Ne sachant pas vraiment qui pourrait l'accueillir à présent, Marion se dirigea vers une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter. Une porte bleu turquoise avec des posters accrochés dessus. Une fille vivait donc vraiment ici ? Avec un pervers trois chambres plus loin ? Waw.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ça vous a plu ? Je voulais quand même remettre le Patron à l'honneur car je trouvais que le chapitre lui étant dédié était trop court et pas vraiment à son avantage, il n'y faisait qu'une brève apparition et n'était pas franchement très agréable ! Voilà, comme vous l'avez compris le prochain chapitre porte sur la fille car je redoute le moment où je devrais parler du Hippie ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire faire à Marion en présence d'un mec défoncé ! xD<strong>


	6. tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ?

**Désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais j'ai 3 raisons plus ou moins potables… J'ai eu un week end chargé, je suis en panne d'inspiration et j'ai peur d'arriver au bout de cette fiction et de vous perdre…**

**Sur ce, **

**Je vous souhaite d'aimer ce chapitre mes chers… (Enjoy)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Épisode 6 : Un certain temps avec la fille<strong>

_Une fille vivait donc vraiment ici ? Avec un pervers trois chambres plus loin ? Waw._

Marion frappa à cette porte, se questionnant sur la santé mentale de cet être féminin capable de vivre en ''harmonie'' et surtout en paix avec le Patron. Après avoir frappé 6 fois 3 coups à la porte, martyrisant les posters, l'affreuse musique qui résonnait derrière la porte en question cessa et une voix mi féminine, mi nasillarde l'invita à entrer. En voyant qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre, la Fille repoussa ses cheveux dans son dos en souriant et hurla un ''GIRL POWER'' d'une puissance effrayante en lui sautant dans les bras. Pour Marion, rien ne pouvait être plus dérangeant… à part peut-être le retour du patron nu… fallait voir. Lorsqu'enfin la fille se décida à lâcher son invitée, la première se dirigea vers le grand bureau rose qui occupait tout un pan de mur pour cacher un live étrange dont la tranche ne comportait pas de titre et ce qui semblait être un album photo dans lequel elle glissa le CD que contenait sa chaine hifi avant de ranger le tout sous son lit en espérant avoir été discrète et rapide. Le problème, c'est que la fille n'était ni discrète, ni rapide et moins encore lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher… Marion avait donc eut tout le loisir de la regarder tenter de dissimuler pitoyablement ses quelques accessoires indispensables de fille. Fille qui, justement, s'était rendue compte de son lamentable échec et qui, certainement pour se redonner une consistance, annonça qu'elle filai un moment dans la salle de bain pour se refaire une beauté. La jeune femme s'assit à son tour au bureau de la propriétaire des lieux et se pencha négligemment pour récupérer ce qui venait d'être caché -La curiosité est un vilain défauuuuut- Et ouvrit le premier volume, l'album photo, où elle découvrit des clichés des plus… étonnants ? Surprenants serait plus exacte… Vu les angles de photographie les photos étaient prise sans que le sujet en ait conscience…

''GYAAAH !''

Ça, c'était le hurlement de terreur que Marion avait poussé quand une main manucurée aux ongles roses fluo s'était posée sur son épaule et qu'un murmure lança

''Même entre fille, on attend l'accord du propriétaire avant d'ouvrir des objets personnels''

''Désolé, j'étais curieuse et…''

''Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois. Ça fait un moment déjà. Le Girl Power n'a pas pu me préserver de ça…''

''Qui voudrait en être préservé ? Au contraire c'est génial !''

''C'est pas du tout le genre de mec, il est pas fait pour ça !''

''Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu lui as dit au moins ?''

Le regard de la fille s'assombrit

''Bien sûr que non, c'est pas du tout girly que ce soit la femme qui le dise en premier !''

''Mouais… t'as surtout la trouille.''

La fille bondit sur ses pieds (ouais elle était assise sur le lit mais faut suivre hein ! même si je le dis pas faut imaginer !) Elle bondit sur ses pieds donc, saisit sa photo préféré où le Prof était presque de face, cette photo lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage car il avait fallu la prendre et se cacher pendant que le prof se tournait et sans se faire voir ! Mais elle avait réussi et maintenant ce petit morceau de papier glacé était sa fierté cachée. Depuis plus de sept mois la personnalité féminine de Mathieu Sommet collectionnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait qui ait été en contact avec le prof, ce qui prenait beaucoup de place. D'où le bordel improbable sous son lit. Et dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Et dans son placard.

''Et le CD, c'est quoi ?''

''… Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je l'ai trouvé dans le laboratoire du Prof et… et je l'ai gardé.''

Marion leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils en fixant ses iris bleus dans les yeux tout aussi bleus de la Fille et lui dit en détachant chaque syllabe

''TU-VAS-LUI-DIRE-TOUT-DE-SUITE''

''Tu, mais, je, non mais, tu comprends pas, il, eux, ils vont, ils peuvent…''

Perdant patience, la jeune femme se plaça dans le dos de la Fille et la poussa vers la sortie

''Attends, arrêtes, me pousse pas, j'y vais, j'y vais…''

Prenant son courage -et ses boobs- à deux mains, La blonde murmura un léger ''girl power'' pour se donner du courage (Dédicace à Titipo pour cette phrase merci) et s'engagea dans le couloir en murmurant des ''oui mais je sais pas où il est moi… comment tu veux que je lui dise un truc pareil… Mathieu va se foutre de moi… Je vais me prendre un vent phénoménal…'' et autres prières de désespoir. Attentive à ce que la Fille respecte son engagement, Marion la suivait dans le couloir tel un ninja de l'ombre, suivant sa progression et respectant la vitesse de son avancée : Elle marchait vite, soit elle avait peur, soit elle avait hâte. Ou les deux.

Un escalier rond -mon dieu comme c'est original- montait en direction d'un troisième étage dont l'invitée ignorait l'existence, en revanche la Fille semblait très bien s'orienter et grimpait les marches avec enthousiasme. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte marquée ''LABO'' pour réviser les plis de sa jupe, l'éclat de son rouge à lèvre et la tenue de sa coiffure avant de frapper deux coups distincts. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes pour qu'un ''ENTREZ !'' Pressant se fasse entendre, ne se faisant pas prier elle entra, laissant notre espionne dans le couloir, assise à côté de la porte pour écouter ce qui se disait en bruits étouffés

''mmmm Prof mmmm te dire mmmm Amoureuse mmmm''

Un silence de mort suivi cette déclaration enflammée (haïssez moi pour vous avoir gâché ça *^*). Marion allait entrer pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ou du moins ce qu'il en était lorsqu'un léger gémissement l'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle en avait fini avec la Fille, il lui fallait rejoindre une autre personne pour passer le temps et en se retournant elle sursauta en voyant le Hippie qui la fixait, l'air à l'Ouest, écoutant les bruits qui venaient de laboratoire avant de murmuré

''Ils en ont trop pris gros.''

De lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer vers le rez-de-chaussée. 

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que mon affreux retard ne vous a pas empêché d'apprécier mon chapitre… Merci à vous tous qui me lisez même si vous ne laissez pas de review, et merci beaucoup à ceux qui en laissent, ça m'encourage beaucoup !<strong>

**À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui ne sera pas le dernier (je suis pleine de surprises mouahaha) **


	7. Excuses

Coucou les amis ! Désoler si ce n'est pas ce que vous attendiez mais ce n'est pas le chapitre avec notre ami le hippie et Marion. Je ne suis pas bien du tout en ce moment et je suis très fatiguée donc le chapitre prendra un moment avant de pointer le bout de sa majuscule… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je vous aime tous beaucoup même si je ne vous connais pas, j'ai lié un petit quelque chose avec certains d'entre vous et ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Je n'abandonne pas cette petite fiction c'est promis, juste, il me faut un moment pour me rétablir

Merci de votre compétition et de votre patience…  
>Amarilla'<p> 


	8. t'en veux gros ?

**Désoler pour cette longue attente mes amis, mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment il m'était impossible d'écrire, je ne souhaite pas entrer dans les détails. En tout cas je vais mieux et je vous offre ce chapitre numéro 7 sur le Hippie qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de votre patience.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Épisode 7 : Une éternité avec le Hippie<strong>

_Elle en avait fini avec la Fille, il lui fallait rejoindre une autre personne pour passer le temps et en se retournant elle sursauta en voyant le Hippie qui la fixait, l'air à l'Ouest, écoutant les bruits qui venaient de laboratoire avant de murmuré_

''_Ils en ont trop pris gros.''_

_De lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer vers le rez-de-chaussée._

Marion se demandai ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, elle n'était ni branchée écologie, ni drogues ni quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec le Hippie. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et ne dirent rien, le Geek avait abandonné sa console et était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme d'habitude, ils étaient donc seuls à cet étage de la maison. Enfin presque seuls, un magnifique chaton au museau brun jouait par terre et mordillait…

''Tu le laisses manger tes joints ?!'' S'exclama la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux à la vue du jouet du chaton

''Ouais gros, il adore ça Wifi, ça l'aide à dormir.''

''Mais, c'est dangereux pour lui ! Il est pas fait pour avaler ces trucs-là ! Même nous on n'est pas fait pour ça !'' (Cette phrase était sponsorisée par le ministère de la santé nationale)

''Mais nan gros, c'est naturel, ça lui fera rien !''

Avec un long regard suspicieux Marion se résigna à laisser le chaton déguster son pétard, après tout cette petite bulle de vie ne lui appartenait pas et la façon dont elle était traitée ne la regardait pas… Mathieu, qui passait par là, remarqua que son invitée ne semblait pas apprécier la compagnie de sa personnalité Hippie et s'approcha pour prendre des nouvelles

''Quelque chose ne va pas ici ?''

''Ouais gros, je crois bien qu'elle aime pas que Wifi grignote un bout de joint avant de faire sa sieste''

''TU DONNES QUOI A WIFI ?! T'ES MALADE OU QUOI C'EST UN CHATON !''

Le Hippie se renfrogna

''C'est naturel gros ! Je vous assure que ça lui fera rien ! C'est de l'herbe ! Les chats ils en mangent, de l'herbe !''

''Putain, je pensais que tu avais un minimum de cerveau mais en vrai t'as tout cramé quoi ! Un chat ne FUMME PAS DE JOINTS !''

''Je lui avais dit…'' murmura la jeune femme en se penchant pour prendre la petite boule de poils dans ses bras

Attendrit par le minois de la jeune créature Marion ramassa aussi le joint et le tendit au Hippie qui le récupéra sans un mot

''Bon, Marion tu peux t'occuper de Wifi s'il te plait ? je vais mettre les choses au point avec ce grand malade''

''Pas de problème''

La jeune femme regarda ses hôtes s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur le chaton qui se frottait contre son bras

''Tu as besoin d'affection petite chose ? Allons, Mathieu doit bien s'occuper de toi non ?''

En entendant le prénom de son maître Wifi se mit à ronronner allègrement en réclamant des caresses. Répondant à la demande envahissante -oui, j'ai eu 4 chatons, quand ça veut un câlin on peut pas dire non. C'est IMPOSSIBLE- Marion caressa son pelage d'une douceur digne d'un chat de salon (puisque s'en est un… Lol) Bientôt Wifi se roula en boule sur les genoux de cette confortable jeune femme et s'endormi après une rapide toilette. Lorsque le Hippie revint, il avait les yeux encore plus rouges que d'ordinaire, avait-il… pleuré ?! Qu'est-ce que Mathieu avait bien pu lui dire pour le faire pleurer, lui qui était défoncé non-stop et complètement insensible à toute remarque lui étant faite ? Il s'était assis sur le canapé sans rien dire et fumait son joint en fixant la télé éteinte.

''Est-ce que… tout va bien ?'' Interrogea-t-elle timidement

''Ça va gros, ça va….''

''Ça en a pas l'air pourtant ?''

''Je sais pas m'occuper d'un chaton, comment je pourrais protéger la nature gros ? Babylone va prendre mon âme…''

''Tu faisais ce que tu pensais bien, c'est déjà mieux que ceux qui ne font rien non ?''

''Je sais pas gros, je devrais peut-être éviter de m'occuper de Wifi, je voulais lui présenter Capsule De Bière, mais c'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement ?''

''Ouais, il faudrait éviter, les chiens ont parfois un peu de mal à accepter les chats…''

''Nan gros, il aime tout le monde mon Capsule, et tout le monde l'aime, parfois la Patron passe la soirée avec lui, ils s'entendent bien…'' (bonjour le publique mineur qui regarde SLg !)

''Je suis pas sûre que tu devrais laisser le Patron s'approcher de Capsule… Enfin tant que Capsule ne boite pas…'' (re-bonjour le publique mineur qui regarde SLG !)

Depuis un moment déjà Marion se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans ce studio, des bruits de pas discrets passaient d'une pièce à une autre, des chuchotements et des rires se laissaient entendre parfois et mis à part l'intervention de Mathieu, elle n'avait revu aucun de ses hôtes après avoir passé un moment avec eux (sauf le Patron bien sur… Hum). Elle cessa de se poser des questions en entendant un ronflement assez fort provenant du Hippie qui venait de tomber endormi en quelques instants. La jeune femme hésita entre rire ou le réveiller mais elle ne parvint pas à contrôler le fou rire qui la secouait en entendant un être si frêle ronfler aussi fort. Elle riait donc lorsque le téléphone qui était posé à côté d'elle se mit à sonner, faisant raisonner le générique de Salut Les Geeks dans la pièce. Personne ne venait, _c'est étrange non ? On entend sonner un téléphone, ça peut être n'importe qui, mais un téléphone qui sonne exige qu'on réponde n'est-ce pas ? _ Elle attrapa l'objet en plastique blanc et décrocha

''Allo ?''

''Ah, ça c'est pas la voix de Mathieu, je me suis trompé de numéro où il a enfin trouver une petite amie ?''

''Vous êtes au bon numéro mais Mathieu est occupé, et je ne suis pas sa petite amie, je suis une fan qui a été invitée à passer la journée au studio, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?''

''Oh, okay bien sûr, je vois, tu pourras lui dire qu'Antoine Daniel à téléphoner pour dire que lui, LinksTheSun et Shindehai ont confirmé qu'ils viendraient s'il te plait ? C'est assez urgent en fait.''

Marion avait bloquée en entendant qu'elle avait Antoine Daniel au téléphone et elle était verte de jalousie en entendant que Mathieu allait faire la bringue avec trois autres de ses youtubers favoris.

''T'es toujours la petite ?''

''Euh, ouais, ouais bien sûr pas de problème.''

''Bon, bah salut. TUT''

Il avait raccroché sans même lui laisser la chance de lui dire à quel point elle était fan de lui. Tempi, ce serait pour une prochaine fois, en attendant elle devait trouver Mathieu pour lui donner son message. Où allait-il encore s'être fourré ? (sans mauvais jeu de mots bande de pervers) Marion se leva et parti à l'exploration, s'il fallait remettre un message urgent, elle n'allait pas laisser traîner, elle ne pouvait quand même pas décevoir ses youtubers favoris non ? Bien alors maintenant que nous sommes d'accords, Suivons là, avant de la perdre de ce studio bien plus grand qu'il n'en avait l'air…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je tenais absolument à parler de Wifi et de Capsule De Bière et c'est chose faite ! Quant à la phrase ''<strong>_c'est étrange non ? On entend sonner un téléphone, ça peut être n'importe qui, mais un téléphone qui sonne exige qu'on réponde n'est-ce pas ?_**'' C'est une citation du film ''Phone Game'' que je trouve absolument génial, si vous en voulez un résumé, demandez le moi en PM je serais très heureuse d'élargir, non pas votre anus, mais votre culture cinématographique ! Merci de continuer à me suivre et j'annonce très officiellement que je viens de dépasser le nombre de chapitres de ma plus grosse fiction ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous !**

**P.S : Et NON IL N'Y AURA PAS DE MATOINE NE REVEZ PAS !**


	9. Le grand final !

**Bonjour à toutes/tous ! Je suis très heureuse et en même temps assez triste de vous donner ce dernier chapitre de visite chez les SLGg, triste parce que c'est ma première fiction et que ça fait très bizarre de la finir. D'y mettre un point final m'voyez ? Bref,**

**Je poste ce chapitre trèèèès longtemps après tous les autres car j'avais une grosse (mais alors très grosse) panne d'inspiration et de plus je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de faire ça le week end en rentrant chez moi d'une semaine de lycée et cætera... Mais ! By The Way ! J'ai téléchargé un logiciel d'écriture pour mon portable et je peux écrire au lycée ! J'avais fini ce chapitre mardi matin mais... bah mon téléphone a décider que sauvegarder c'était pour la plèbe donc j'ai perdu tout. Et j'ai tout recommencé. Voila.**

**Sachez que j'ai lu vos review et je vous remercie de preter autant attention et d'avoir attendu avec autant de ferveur ce dernier chapitre, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur !**

**J'arrete de vous embêter avec mes blabla : ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Visite chez les SLG : Le Grand Final !<span>**

Marion eut beau parcourir tous les couloirs de l'appartement, entrer dans toutes les pièces, Mathieu était introuvable. Et pourtant on entendait, on entendait de petits bruits de vaisselles lointains, de petits rires... Dépitée, elle reprit place sur le canapé pour réfléchir plus posément. Wifi, de nouveau en recherche de câlins, grimpa à nouveau sur les genoux de la jeune femme en ronronnant comme un forcené.

"Et bah alors ? Toujours en manque d'amour ? C'est l'odeur de mes chats que tu sens ? Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où est ton maître ?"

Le chaton tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers le Hippie qui s'agitait murmurait dans son sommeil

"Le jardin... Gros... Derrière l'immeuble..."

bien que sceptique, Marion déposa le chat au sol, non sans une dernière caresse de remerciement, et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Au moins c'est une piste."

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers froids qui résonnaient jusqu'à atteindre la porte qui conduisait au jardin. D'un métal fin peint en blanc, la porte rouillée par endroits s'ouvrit dans un atroce grincement. Ses yeux s'habituèrent au soleil peu à peu pour la laisser découvrir une grande assemblée. Ils étaient tous là : Alexis Breut et son équipe, François Theurel, Bob Lennon, Les VoxMakers, l'équipe du Grenier, Mr Yéyé, Kriss et ses personnalités, Antoine Daniel, InThePanda, Nyo ainsi que toutes les personnalités de Mathieu : le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie qui s'était glissé derrière elle entre deux, la Fille, l'Homme a la cravate, le Gothique, le Moine, Maitre Panda, le Prof, le Zombie, le Démon ! La Web Team était au complet !  
>Marion passa la main dans ses cheveux, geste hérité des quelques moments partagés avec le Prof et Maitre Panda qui avaient tous deux ce réflexe. Cherchant ses mots elle finit par bégayer :<p>

"Qu'est-ce que... Qui... Quoi... ?"

Mathieu répondit avec un grand sourire :

"Eh bien, j'ai flâné sur ton compte Fanfiction et sur ton Twitter et j'ai remarqué que tu appréciais pas mal d'entre nous donc je leur ai proposé à tous de passer et voilà le résultat ! Par contre je suis désolé mais GussDx, Fanta et Squeezie n'ont pas pu faire le déplacement pour raisons personnelles."

Soufflée. La jeune femme était soufflée. Mathieu avait fait des recherches pour elle, sur ses passions, sur ses youtubers favoris dont il faisait tellement partie ! Tout ça pour qu'elle n'ait pas à lutter pour les rencontrer alors même qu'il ne la connaissait pas...  
>Elle ne savait pas si elle allait tenir debout encore bien longtemps, une crise d'angoisse la faisait chercher son souffle et la tête lui tournait. Heureusement Mathieu et Alexis lui vinrent en aide, la soutenant jusqu'à une chaise que lui tira gracieusement Bob Lennon. Marion fit un tour de l'assemblée en un regard avant de murmurer<p>

"Si j'avais su j'aurais pris des feuilles... Et des marqueurs..."

Quelques petits rires et des regards compréhensifs furent lancés.

"FIESTA !" crièrent Maitre Panda et Yéyé en s'emparant de deux micros, vite imités par InThePanda, François et quelques autres Youtubers aux talents vocaux appréciables.

Ils entonnèrent en cœur les tubes les plus célèbres qui provenaient de Youtube ou d'artistes connus du moment qu'ils étaient assez bon pour éviter de passer dans les Non mais t'as vu c'que t'écoutes de LinksTheSun. Pendant ce temps les autres s'occupaient de préparer la raclette dont Yéyé piquait quelques morceaux entre deux chansons voir entre deux reprises de respiration.  
>Le repas fut le moment idéal pour faire connaissance avec Marion, chacun le faisant au point qu'il jugeait le plus correct (comme Croc'homo qui souhaitait lui apprendre comment on faisait connaissance chez lui mais elle avait poliment refusé, précisant tout de même que le Patron ne serait surement pas contre). InThePanda se souvenait vaguement des fois où il avait parlé avec elle sur Twitter et par messages, Alexis l'avait ciblée dès qu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient discuté sur Skype et qu'ils avaient échangé des lettres dont celle que Mathieu lui avait remise pour elle à Paris Manga. Shindehai avait eu du mal à se rappeler mais les autres VoxMakers l'avaient aidé sachant qu'elle les avait tous ajoutés sur Facebook et avait discuté avec tout le monde. Chachou Panda avait été ravie d'apprendre que la jeune femme face à elle était celle à qui elle avait demandé une fiction portant sur Antoine et Alexis et se souvenait qu'elle y avait passé toute une nuit alors même qu'elle devait faire sa rentrée de terminale le lendemain. En revanche les Greniers, Antoine et Nyo ne pouvaient pas voir qui elle était puisqu'elle n'avait pas essayé de les contacter, admirant leur travail en silence, mais tous avaient été ravis de rencontrer cette jeune femme admirative sans l'être trop.<br>Fourbe qu'elle était, l'heure filait à une vitesse folle tandis que tout le monde s'amusait. La raclette était avalée depuis longtemps et les cadavres de bouteilles de coca gisaient dans des sacs poubelles qui patientaient contre un mur d'être jetés. L'obscurité tombait tout doucement, accompagnée de la fraîcheur qui faisait frissonner les fêtards les moins couverts.  
>Alexis et Bob apprenaient la Salsa avec Kriss et Antoine pendant que le Patron guettait Yéyé du coin de l'œil, ignorant complètement InThePanda qui lui expliquait que son criminel était toujours en fuite. Marion regardait le prochain Salut Les Geeks en avant-première, casque sur les oreilles et étoiles plein les yeux.<br>Il se faisait tard, toutes les tables étaient rangées depuis longtemps, la nuit devenait noire et le froid mordant.  
>Les Youtubers qui ne restaient pas pour la nuit étaient partis, leurs voitures s'éloignant sur le bitume qui conduisait à la route. Ceux qui restaient entamaient les conversations banales et blasées des gens qui ont sommeil mais qui doivent temporiser avant de se coucher.<br>L'heure qui avance, la nuit qui tombe, le froid qui glace.

"Je vais devoir rentrer."

Les mots de la jeune femme résonnèrent, imposant le silence.  
>Heure. Nuit. Froid.<p>

"Tu pourrais rester pour la nuit ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes reposée", répondit Mathieu dans le silence qui régnait dans le groupe.

Marion regarda l'assemblée des Youtubers encore présents. Leurs visages étaient fatigués mais ils semblaient heureux d'être entre amis. Entre... Amis.

"Il vaut mieux que je rentre, mes parents m'attendent."

Le Geek avait redressé la tête : elle devait partir ? Déjà ?! Il courut dans ses bras pour avoir un dernier câlin qu'elle lui offrit avec joie et ils furent rejoints par tous les autres, transformant le tout en un énorme câlin groupé digne de ceux qu'offrent les vétérantes du câlin groupé de Twitter.  
>La jeune femme remonta dans l'appartement en tapant le code qu'elle connaissait par cœur, ouvrit la porte dont un double des clefs lui avait été confié, déposa le fameux double sur le meuble télé ou trônait encore la fameuse télé des 3 premières saisons, longea un couloir pour atteindre la cuisine dont elle profita de la table pour déposer un mot de remerciement. Elle récupéra son sac qui trainait dans l'entrée en vérifiant que rien ne manquait à l'intérieur. Wifi ronronna bruyamment sur le canapé, lui faisant les yeux doux pour réclamer un dernier câlin, et Marion lui gratouilla les oreilles affectueusement. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'arrêta sur le palier pour souffler :<p>

"Je n'oublierais rien, promis..."

Elle ferma la porte pour la dernière fois. Descendit l'escalier. Passa dire au revoir une dernière fois. Rejoignit la gare. Monta dans son train. Le paysage qui défilait à une vitesse folle par la fenêtre lui rappela la vitesse à laquelle la journée était passée elle aussi... La jeune femme ouvrit son sac pour y récupérer un médicament contre les maux de tête afin de prévenir celui qui la guettait mais une épaisse enveloppe qui n'était pas là la dernière fois retint son attention. Elle la récupéra.

"A l'attention de Marion"

Ah ? Qui avait pu mettre ça dans son sac ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait laissé sans surveillance c'était pour dire une dernière fois au revoir à tout le monde... Et c'était Mathieu qui lui avait gardé...  
>Curieuse, elle saisit l'objet de son attention tout en oubliant son début de mal de tête et l'ouvrit. Des feuilles... ? Non... Des... Photos ?! Des photos de tous les youtubers, soigneusement dédicacées par chacun d'eux ! Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Paris. Elle y était encore à peine une heure auparavant et ça lui semblait déjà s'être passé il y a une éternité... Paris, deux heures en voiture pour elle et pourtant inaccessible, paradis lointain...<p>

**-3 mois plus tard-**

"Marion, courrier !"

C'était toujours comme ça les annonces dans la famille de la jeune femme : a grand coup de cordes vocales. Elle dévala l'escalier de chêne qui la mena au rez-de-chaussée ou l'attendait sa mère, lui tendant une enveloppe plutôt banale.

"Paris. Je sais pas." fut sa seule annonce avant d'aller s'occuper de ses factures.

Mais Marion savait, elle avait reconnu l'écriture qu'elle avait vue tant de fois sur son autographe durement gagné dans une file d'attente incroyable à Paris Manga. Elle remonta dans sa chambre s'enfermer dans le doux cocon protecteur de son lit pour ouvrir avec une précision chirurgicale l'enveloppe lui étant destinée. Les mains tremblantes elle saisit le papier blanc, ses yeux dévorèrent avidement les quelques lignes qui s'étalaient devant elle :  
>"Marion,<br>J'ai suivi comme j'ai pu ta vie depuis que tu es venue chez moi (surtout grâce à Twitter a vrai dire) et je suis heureux que tu ais vécue tour ça comme une si belle expérience tout en restant assez humble et polie pour ne pas en faire un compte rendu détaillé qui n'aurait servi qu'à faire envie à tes amis les... Comment tu les surnommes déjà ? Les Web Warriors !  
>Et donc... Je vois que tu retombes en vacances pendant un mois bientôt et je me demandais si ça te dirais de venir passer une semaine ici ? Tu manques beaucoup au Geek et à tous les autres aussi d'ailleurs !<br>J'attends ta réponse !  
>Mathieu Sommet (de la toile)"<p>

La gare. Le quai. Le train destination Paris qui entre en gare. Marion ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et sourit.

"Je retourne dans mon monde !" murmura-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et monta dans son train. Son train destination Paris. Destination Web Shows.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Encore une fois merci à tous et à toutes, je vous aimes très fort ! A bientôt sur l'une de mes prochaines fictions... où l'une des vôtres !<p>

Reviews mes pandas ?


End file.
